Memories
by The-Psicotica a.k.a. Lia
Summary: F/F, Femslash. you've been warned. Ginny remembers things from last year and decides she should let Hermione know about how she feels.


Title: Memories  
Author: Lia!!!  
E-mail: supervixen@terramail.com.pe  
Feedback? Yes please, please, pretty pretty please…. It is the only way I know if my writing is any good or if it needs serious improvement. Thank you.  
Disclaimer: I, of course, do not own any of the characters of the book, and I'm only doing it for fun… no second intentions.  
Pairing: Hermione/Ginny  
Rating: PG-13  
Author's Note: AU, Hermione is in Fifth and Ginny in Fourth. Also, I'm sorry if I didn't get some of the terms right, but when I read the books, I did it in spanish so.. sorry, but still... I'm pretty sure I got most right. Enjoy it  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They were all having breakfast in the Great Hall, when the mailing owls arrived to deliver the mail to every student. Ron got, as usual, the Daily Prophet and a letter from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley asking him how things were going and stuff. Harry, didn't even look up because he already knew he wasn't getting anything because Sirius mailed him every other week, and he had already gotten letter from him.  
  
Hermione, too, was used to receive two letters every Monday the mail arrived; one was the daily Prophet she had subscribed to, and the other was a letter from her Parents who usually asked her how everything was going at Hogwarts. However, this time it was different; the morning owls had arrived, and Hermione got three letters; besides of her usual two, she got one more that came from an unknown sender and read:  
  
Miss Hermione Granger.  
  
Note: Read in Private.  
  
  
But Hermione didn't even noticed she had gotten one more letter than usual, and put them all in her pocket without looking. In fact none of them paid much attention to the mail because they were all preoccupied with the Transfiguration assignment due that day. Hermione was really mad at herself because she fell asleep on top of her books the night before and didn't managed to finish it.  
  
"But Hermione" Ron commented "this is twice as big as mine and Harry's together"  
  
"It's not"  
  
"It is, Hermione, let me see" Harry extended his hand to Hermione.  
  
"No" Hermione folded her arms.  
  
"Come on, we're not going to copy. I'm just curious to see how many people you got"  
  
"Okay" Hermione handed her assignment to Ron.  
  
Ron and Harry opened wide eyes when they saw Hermione's assignment a bit closer. She had found hundred of thousands of names, and her work was longer than 33 feet long with a tiny handwriting.   
  
  
Ron read aloud:   
  
  
- Circe   
Ancient Greek, lived on the isle of Aeaea expert at turning lost sailors into pigs.  
  
- Andros the Invincible   
Alleged to have been the only known wizard to produce a patronus of giant size.  
  
- Uric the Oddball  
Highly eccentric wizard famed for wearing a jellyfish for a hat.  
  
- Lord Stoddard Withers   
Breeder of flying horses.  
  
- Mirabella Plunket  
Famous for falling in love with a Merman and turning herself into a Haddock.  
  
- Thaddeus Thurkell  
Famous for producing seven songs and turning them all into hedgehogs   
  
  
  
Then he stopped and look surprised at his housemate "For crying out loud, Hermione. Where do you find this stuff?"  
  
"In the library, Ron" She pointed out as if the answer was obvious "Or you think I found it all in the Famous Witches and Wizards cards?" She commented ironically, knowing that Ron and Harry in a desperate attempt to complete their seventeenth foot of homework, started eating chocolate frogs like crazy to see if they could be lucky enough and find any Transfiguration personality.  
  
"Can I borrow a couple? Please?"  
  
"You said you weren't going to"  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No Ron!"  
  
"Pretty please" He insisted with pleading eyes. "I only have three inches left"  
  
"Alright, but paraphrase" She accepted.  
  
A couple of minutes later, they were closing their papers and heading to the Transfiguration class.  
  
  
  
  
  
----- * -----  
  
  
  
  
  
The classes of the day had finished already, and with a tired look on their faces, the students returned to their tower to rest.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione got to the common room, and while Hermione sat next to the fire, Ron asked Harry to go with him to the boys' room to get his magical chess out so they could play outside in the common room.  
  
Hermione, remained sitting, reached inside her pocket and took her letters out. Much to her surprise, she noticed that she had one more letter and frowned when she saw it. It read:  
  
Miss Hermione Granger  
  
Note: Read in private.  
  
  
Hermione examined it carefully fearing it might be another of Fred and George's pranks, but finally decided to unfold it. Hesitantly, she looked inside, and saw surprised that there was nothing written on it. At first, she frowned without knowing whether to throw it away or not, but then she took her wand, pointed it to the letter, and said "Aparecium" while watching with a little amusement how it seemed that an invisible hand was writing the words right in front of her eyes.  
  
She followed quickly with her eyes the black ink that was filling the whole letter. Also, she glanced with curiosity at the bottom of it to see who was the mysterious sender. She made a weird expression when she saw that Ginny Weasley had written it, and she was ready to start reading, when she had to hide the letter because Ron and Harry were close.  
  
"What's that?" Ron asked mechanically  
  
"Nothing" Hermione jumped slightly and turned bright red. She didn't even know why she hid it, but she didn't want no one to read.  
  
"What's that?" Said Harry smiling, knowing that he was teasing the girl.  
  
"I said nothing" She stood up, put the letter on the chair, and sat on it so they didn't take it away from her.  
  
Ron laughed. "Such a smart witch should know better than that" he took his wand out and with an extended hand, said "Accio"  
  
Much to his dismay, however, what appeared in his hand, was a gray sock, which Harry then claimed as his. "HEY! That's mine"  
  
"Sorry" Said Ron turning red, handing the sock to its owner, and looking concerned at his wand. "It doesn't work well since Neville sat on it, the other day"  
  
The three of them laughed and while Ron was wondering how he would ask his parents to buy him another wand, AGAIN, Hermione seized the occasion to excuse herself and go to the girls' dormitory to read her letter.  
  
  
  
  
----- * -----  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione sat on her bed, put her books aside, and took out the mysterious letter out. With curiosity, unfolded it again and started reading it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
  
  
How are you? I really hope you're doing fine, I am doing okay I guess, surviving. I'm sorry I've been avoiding you so much lately Hermione, it is nothing personal; it is actually the exact reason why I am writing this to you, because Ron told me you had asked him, what it was with me, why I started avoiding you out of the blue, like you had done something bad to me. As I told you, it is nothing personal, I guess I just needed a little time to think, and I didn't mean to make you think I had something against you.  
  
Look Hermione, I have to be straight with you. I have been holding this back since the Quidditch world cup and I can't handle it anymore. I know that with all that stuff of the dark mark and everything that came along with it, we really had no time to talk about it, and it also seemed that someone had performed a memory charm on both of us, because neither you nor I appeared to remember about what had happened afterwards.  
  
I know it has been a whole year ago and probably you don't even remember for real about it, but I do, and it is kind of bugging me even more lately, so I thought it was better to give you some space, but since it doesn't seem to be effective, I decided I should better tell you.  
  
I know last year I was kind of vulnerable and way more childish than I am now, so I don't know if it actually meant something to you, but it did to me. I still remember vividly, Hermione, I swear. You and me talking in the tent, right after the quidditch game just getting to know each other, then I remember when with cold sweating hands I told you 'I've never kissed anybody, you know?' and then you innocently answered 'me neither Ginny, it is no big deal' and how it just came by itself, and next thing I know our lips were together moving slowly while you caressed my hair and my hands rested in your back.  
  
We had no time, I know. Everything was so crazy after that, then the Yule Ball, and you going with Krum and I pretending I was so amazed with my date. It hurt, it did, it seemed that you didn't want to remember, and I was too shy or too stupid not to bring it back, never. I can't hold it back anymore Hermione. Every night I wake up thinking of you, thinking of what could have been, of what could be. I know I did make it seem that I just wanted to kiss someone, but the truth is that I wanted to kiss you. I'm sorry if with this I'm disappointing you or something, I swear it is not my intention, but it is not my fault, you don't choose the people you fall for.  
  
I thought I was going to feel better when I finished telling you this, but I don't, I still feel bad because after this much time, I know that even if you had felt something for me (which I truly doubt) you probably don't do anymore.  
  
I still would like to remain friends with you, if you still want of course. I just hope you can handle that I love you in a totally different way from the way you love me. And also, a little favor, please don't tell Ron or Harry about this, but if they're reading this along with you in spite of the warning I put before, well it doesn't matter, but if they're not, please don't tell them.  
  
I love you Hermione, and well I'm sorry for avoiding you and making you think I didn't want to be friends no more. I'm sorry ok? For everything, for not bringing it up before, and for putting you through such an uncomfortable situation.  
  
Kisses from   
  
  
  
Ginny  
  
  
  
P.S.: I borrowed Fred's invisible ink, it's quite amazing, isn't it?  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione shut her eyes closed, pressing hard her eyelids together, collapsing next on her bed staring at the ceiling stupidly, then she was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts by something. She hit her left hand with the letter two times, and then ran back outside.  
  
Harry called her happily "Hermione, look the queen is going to kill my knight"  
  
But she didn't pay attention to him, instead she looked at Ron and asked him "Ginny"  
  
"What about her?" Asked Ron.  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
He glanced at his watch and thought for a while "She's out of classes by now, I suppose she's in the library. Why?"  
  
"She asked me to help her with something, and I forgot" She lied.  
  
The others didn't really buy the excuse Hermione was making up. They were friends either way, she could have just gone out the room saying that she had something to talk to her about, and it would have been more credible.  
  
  
  
-----* -----  
  
  
  
  
Hermione entered in the library kind of nervous, she had never gone nervous in the library ever before, but then again, this time she wasn't going to study.  
  
She glanced around looking for a Redhead, but she wasn't able to find anyone; she was already going to give up and start looking somewhere else when she saw Ginny coming with a very big pile of books and sitting in some table.  
  
Hermione approached hesitantly and sat next to her. The redhead must have been very concentrated in her homework because when Hermione whispered "Hey", she jumped.  
  
"hi.. Hey" she said recovering herself from the fright the older girl had given her.  
  
"What's up?" Hermione had enough tact and was shy enough not to bring the topic up instantly.  
  
"Tons of homework"  
  
"Need help?"  
  
"Yeah, I could appreciate that"  
  
Hermione helped Ginny finish her History of Magic assignment without being able to mention a word about it. Then Herbology, and then Divination, and still nothing. Soon, Ginny had finished her whole homework and they were going out of the library again.  
  
When going out Ginny noticed Hermione was slightly nervous, but knowing by intuition that it might be because of the letter, and thinking that it was Hermione's effort to pretend it didn't bother her, she didn't said nothing about it; instead, she chose to trade the subject and pretend she didn't notice.  
  
  
  
  
----- * -----  
  
  
  
They were walking through the gardens when Hermione sneezed and dropped the letter to the floor. Ginny saw when the girl bent down to pick it up, and without noticing, asked "You read it, huh?"  
  
Hermione turned red and answered shyly "uh, yeah… I did"  
  
"Uhm okay" Ginny snapped when she assumed this was making Hermione uncomfortable.  
  
"Wait" Hermione said looking at the floor "Sit, please" She sat on the grass and patted it for Ginny to sit right next to her.  
  
"Yeah?" The younger girl asked, and to break the ice she said "You're not going to challenge me on a duel, are you?"   
  
When Ginny observed Hermione's puzzled expression, she mentally kicked herself for the bad choice of words, but after a while the older girl continued. "I… I.. I guess, I owe you an answer"  
  
"No you don't" said Ginny calmed "I think it was a mistake to send you that letter"  
  
"No, it wasn't Ginny, actually, I'm glad you did"  
  
"I'm not so glad. I have noticed in this few hours that things won't be quiet the same after I told you that"  
  
"It's fair that I tell you what I think too"  
  
"Well yes, you're right"  
  
"Uhm, well… I… I'm sorry for never bringing this up too. I should have, it is not like it was a joke to me you know, it did mean something. Yeah, you told me you hadn't kissed anyone and then I answered with the same, and at first yes, I was indeed kissing you, just to know how kissing felt, but I must confess that after we kissed that night, I haven't been able to take you off of my mind. I felt kind of dirty and hypocrite at first because I was hanging out with you because I liked you, but then I kind of got used to it. I didn't forget, of course I wouldn't. I personally believe that you don't forget that kind of thing, but I guess I just put it aside, and with the tons of homework we usually have, it wasn't so difficult. I tried to tell you in vacations, you know? I wrote hundreds of letters that I would throw away at the middle, because it just didn't make sense to me you know? I wasn't able to find the words, nor the sense. And I also was afraid of Ron, he's one of my best friends, but he is your brother above all, and I don't think he would have liked that much the idea of you and me kissing you that night"  
  
"Uh, he doesn't have to find out you know. It is not lying, it is just not saying anything"  
  
"Well yeah, but I thought that it didn't mean anything to you"  
  
Ginny smiled sheepishly "I guess we were both thinking exactly the same, weren't we?"  
  
"Yeah" Hermione smiled too.  
  
Ginny just stared into Hermione's eyes tenderly  
  
"I think I owe you this" She leaned forward to meet Ginny's lips, and when they met, the girls moved them slowly, and Hermione was the first to play with her tongue on Ginny's mouth. Ginny held Hermione's hands and crossed fingers with her while their lips continued pressed together. When they backed away for air, Hermione held the redhead close to her and whisper to her ear "Would you like to be my girlfriend?"  
  
"I would love to" The other girl smiled giving Hermione a quick kiss in return.  
  
"Okay baby" she felt kind of weird calling someone 'baby' but she would soon get used to "But we have to get to the Gryffindor tower soon, it's getting late"  
  
"Yeah… Hey" Ginny stopped suddenly "I never got to tell you how beautiful you looked last year at the Yule Ball"  
  
"Thanks" Hermione blushed, held hands with her new girlfriend and headed to the Gryffindor tower, then suddenly started to laugh out loud.  
  
"What is it?" Ginny looked at the older girl surprised.  
  
"It's nothing" Hermione said gasping for air "Ron.."  
  
"What about Ron?" The girl asked, without being able to help laughing along with her girlfriend, in spite of not knowing the reason.  
  
"His wand" Hermione gasped for air again "He wanted the letter, so he said 'accio' ok? And you know what appeared?"  
  
"No. what?" Ginny laughed knowing that the answer was going to be funny.  
  
"He got Harry's sock"  
  
"Oh my God, really?"  
  
"Yes, it was hilarious"  
  
The two girls laughed and clasped hands again, while going away.  
  
  
  
  
End!  
  
  
  
  
Hope you all liked it… and please please please… tell me what you think, it is pretty much appreciated, and thanks for reading anyways….  
  
Lia!!! 


End file.
